The Unspoken Words
by MeruMel
Summary: For Rukia's birthday!/14 Januari. Aku ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Sayang, kau tak ada disini, Rukia.../IchiRuki.warning:OOC.No flame please


Yeah! Hana-chan posting cerita baru untuk ulang tahun Rukia-chan (walaupun udah telat sih...)! Yep, enjoy!

Oh, dan... Met Ulang Tahun Rukia-chan!

* * *

><p>ONE SHOT:<p>

**The Unspoken Words**

Rating: T  
>Genre: Romance, HurtComfort  
>Warning: OOC, Misstypo, no flame please<p>

Summary:  
>14 Januari. Aku ingin sekali mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu. Sayang, kau tak ada disini, Rukia…<p>

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo, and Tite Kubo only.

* * *

><p>14 Januari. Tidak ada yang spesial di Kota Karakura pada hari itu. Udara tetap terasa dingin seperti hari-hari di bulan Januari yang lain, walaupun sudah tidak sedingin sebelumnya karena sebentar lagi Jepang akan memasuki musim semi. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang ada di jalan malam itu. Sebagian besar orang lebih memilih untuk tinggal di rumah mereka yang nyaman daripada berjalan keluar di kota yang dingin. Langit malam terlihat cerah dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang di langit. Walaupun, bulan yang harusnya merupakan bulan purnama malam ini tertutup oleh awan.<p>

Ichigo menaikkan risleting _hoodie_nya sampai tepat di bawah leher dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah kantong plastik putih yang cukup besar. Udara yang dingin membuat Ichigo membayangkan selimutnya yang hangat, lengkap dengan secangkir coklat hangat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, lewat dari waktu yang diperbolehkan ayahnya untuk pulang. Pasti begitu ia masuk nanti ayahnya bakal menyambutnya dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Memikirkannya membuat Ichigo merinding sedikit.

Akhirnya, setelah ia berjalan cukup lama, Ichigo dapat melihat rumahnya, Klinik Kurosaki. Ichigo langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya, ingin secepatnya memasuki rumahnya yang hangat dan membebaskan dirinya dari udara dingin kota itu.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Tangan kanannya yang memegang kantong plastik menguat sedikit. Dengan satu tarikan napas Ichigo langsung membuka pintunya. Dan seperti yang ia duga…

"WELCOME ICHIGOOO!" Ichigo menghela napasnya sambil menggeser badannya ke samping, sehingga ayahnya 'terbang' keluar rumah dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di jalan. "G-Good job… M-My son…!" Isshin langsung mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Baka oyaji!" ucap Ichigo sambil mendengus kesal, "Tak bisakah kau menyambutku dengan normal sekali aja?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau sudah melewati batas jam pulang!" kata Isshin sambil langsung berdiri dari tempatnya jatuh. "Batas jam pulang itu jam tujuh! Jam tujuh! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa!"

"Jamku menunjukkan jam delapan," Ichigo memeriksa jam tangannya, "Oyaji, aku tahu aku pulang agak telat, tapi aku ada alasan," Ichigo mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan kantong plastik yang dari tadi dibawanya. "Ada barang penting yang harus kubeli." Ichigo langsung pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang masih berada di luar.

Di dalam rumah, Yuzu sedang berada di dapur, sedangkan Karin sedang menonton tayangan sepakbola dengan serius. "Onii-chan sudah pulang!" sambut Yuzu dari dapur.

"Yo," jawab Ichigo singkat.

"Yuzu panasin makanannya dulu ya!" kata Yuzu sambil membalikkan badannya ke dapur untuk memanaskan makanan, tapi langsung ditahan oleh suara Ichigo.

"Ga usah, aku ga lapar," Ichigo menolak tawaran adiknya, "Aku ada di kamar kalo ada yang nyari." Ichigo berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Begitu Ichigo memasuki kamarnya Ichigo langsung menutup pintu. Tak lupa ia kunci supaya tak ada seorang pun yang dapat masuk. Ia diam di tempatnya sejenak. Setelah ia yakin tidak akan ada yang mengganggunya, ia langsung berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan meletakkan kantong plastik yang ia pegang di atas meja belajarnya.

Ichigo melepas _hoodie_nya dan melemparnya sembarangan ke tempat tidurnya sambil berjalan menuju jendelanya. Ichigo membuka jendela kamarnya, menampilkan bulan purnama yang kini sudah tidak lagi tertutup awan. Kini bulan purnama itu bersinar terang di langit, mengalahkan sinar bintang-bintang yang ada di sekitarnya.

Ichigo tersenyum kecut sambil menatap bulan purnama itu. Bulan yang mengingatkannya dengan seseorang…

Ichigo membiarkan jendela kamarnya tetap terbuka, yang membuat angin semilir masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sedari tadi tidak diterangi lampu itu. Ia berjalan pelan menuju meja belajarnya. Kantong plastik yang tadi ia letakkan di atas meja ia keluarkan isinya; sebuah kotak kado yang cukup besar. Kado tersebut terbungkus dengan rapi oleh kertas kado berwarna violet. Pita lebar yang berwarna perak menghiasi kado itu, membuat tampilannya menjadi manis.

Ichigo meletakkan kado tersebut di atas meja. Ia mengamati kado tersebut dengan mata sendu. _Seandainya ia disini, kado ini ga bakalan terbuang sia-sia… _Ichigo menghela napas. Ia tak tahu apa yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Rukia._ Buat apa aku beli ini, kalau tak bisa kukasih pada orangnya?_ Ichigo menghela napasnya.

Ia menelusuri tiap sudut kubus itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Matanya menerawang, mengingat-ingat saat-saat ia masih menjadi shinigami daiko. Seorang shinigami yang bisa melindungi umat manusia dan mensucikan-mensucikan para hollow yang tersesat. Dan yang lebih penting, di saat ia menjadi shinigami daiko, Rukia masih ada di sisinya.

_Itu semua sudah tidak mungkin lagi sekarang…_

Ichigo mengambil sebuah kertas kosong dan sebuah pulpen di atas meja itu. Ia menulis sesuatu di atas kertas itu, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan tangan masih terus menelusuri setiap sudut kado itu. Ia menghela napasnya lagi, sebelum akhirnya terbuai di alam mimpi oleh angin semilir yang bertiup lembut dari jendelanya.

~~##~~

Rukia, sekarang sudah menjadi fukutaicho di divisi tiga belas, pusing melihat hadiah yang bertumpuk di depannya. Banyak kaum bangsawan yang memberikan hadiah pada tuan putri Klan Kuchiki ini. Hadiahnya pun tidak main-main. Kimono-kimono sutra terbaik dengan berbagai corak menarik yang sangat mahal, perhiasan-perhiasan mahal dengan batu-batu mulia, pokoknya semua barang yang hanya bisa dimiliki oleh bangsawan.

Tapi Rukia tidak terlalu suka dengan semua ini. Bukannya ia tak mensyukuri semuanya; ia sangat mensyukurinya malah. Tak pernah ia sangka, ia yang dulunya adalah bocah dari daerah kumuh Rukongai, sekarang menjadi bangsawan, walaupun hanya diangkat. Hanya saja memakai barang-barang mewah sama sekali bukan _style_nya.

Shinigami-shinigami teman kerjanya juga banyak yang memberinya hadiah. Renji memberinya gantungan kunci bergambar kelinci. Rangiku memberinya… ehem… sebaiknya tak usah diucapkan. Ukitake memberinya banyak buku yang sangat menarik, yang ingin sekali Rukia langsung baca, kalau saja tidak ada pesta ulang tahunnya di mansion Kuchiki. Shinigami lainnya memberinya barang-barang biasa, walaupun sangat berkesan di hatinya, seperti pembatas buku, pena, dan lainnya.

…...

Byakuya tidak memberinya hadiah satu pun.

_Pasti nii-sama terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya…_ pikir Rukia, _Lagipula, kita tak harus mendapatkan hadiah setiap kali kita ulang tahun!_ Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. Rukia lalu mulai melihat-lihat lagi hadiah-hadiah yang ia dapat, manatahu ada yang menarik.

"Hm?" Di balik kimono-kimono dan perhiasan-perhiasan yang menjadi hadiahnya tersebut, terdapat sebuah kain sutra kecil berbentuk segi empat berwarna ungu. Di tengah-tengah kain tersebut disulam sebuah gambar strawberry berwarna merah. "Siapa yang memberi ini?" gumam Rukia sambil melihat-lihat kain itu. Ia membalikkan kain itu untuk melihat apa yang ada di baliknya. "Oh? Kertas apa ini?"

**Temui Ukitake Juushiro**

**Hadiah yang berikutnya menunggu disana**

Rukia menatap kain itu dengan bingung. Dia tak mengenali gaya tulisan surat itu. _Apa ini dari Ukitake-taicho ya…?_

~~##~~

TOK TOK

"Ya, silahkan masuk," ucap Ukitake dari meja kerjanya. Pena yang ia pegang ia letakkan di atas mejanya, di sebelah kertas-kertas kerjanya yang menumpuk.

Pintu kantornya terbuka, menampilkan fukutaichonya, Kuchiki Rukia. "Permisi, Ukitake-taicho." Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai tanda hormat.

"Masuklah, Kuchiki," kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum ramah.

Rukia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia menunjukkan kain bergambar strawberry yang ia temukan tadi di antara hadiah-hadiahnya pada taichounya. "Saya menemukan ini tadi. Apa anda tahu sesuatu, Ukitake-taicho?"

Ukitake menatap kain tersebut sambil tersenyum, "Ah ya. Kain ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunmu lho, Kuchiki." Senyumnya semakin melebar sedikit begitu ia melihat wajah Rukia yang tampak bingung.

Rukia menatap kain yang ia pegang sambil mengerutkan dahinya. Di antara hadiah-hadiah yang ia dapat sebelumnya, kain sutra itu termasuk… unik. _Uh… bukannya aku tak berterima kasih, tapi… mau kuapakan kain ini? Sutra tidak mungkin kupakai sebagai handuk kecil, sebagai lap juga tak mungkin, ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk dipakai sebagai bahan untuk membuat apapun… Apalagi, strawberry di tengah-tengah kain ini…_

Seorang pria berambut orange tiba-tiba muncul di bayangannya.

Rukia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. _Kenapa Ichigo tiba-tiba muncul di pikiranku? Rukia, kau sedang berbicara dengan taicho! Kau harus fokus!_ "Jadi… apakah ini adalah hadiah dari anda, taicho?"

Ukitake menggelengkan kepalanya. Senyum masih melekat di wajahnya, "Seseorang memintaku untuk memberikan hadiah yang sesungguhnya setelah kau menunjukkan kain itu, Kuchiki."

Rukia menatap kain itu lagi, sebelum akhirnya menatap taichounya. "Hadiah yang sesungguhnya?"

Ukitake mengangguk lagi, "Kau anggap saja kain yang kau pegang itu adalah tiket untuk mendapatkan hadiah yang sesungguhnya." Rukia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap kain sutra itu, rasa penasaran mengisi kepalanya. "Jadi, siap untuk menerima hadiah ulang tahunmu, Kuchiki?"

"A—Hai!" Rukia langsung berjalan mendekati meja kerja Ukitake.

Ukitake tertawa kecil melihat fukutaichonya tampak semangat seperti itu. Sudah lama ia tak melihat Rukia sebahagia itu. Rukia memang tetap tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menutupinya dengan wajah tanpa emosi Kuchiki-nya, tetapi bahkan orang bodoh pun tahu kalau Rukia tak pernah tersenyum dari hatinya. Kesedihan Rukia sangat besar, sampai-sampai semua orang pasti bisa langsung menyadarinya.

Semua itu karena satu setengah tahun yang lalu.

Hari di saat Kurosaki Ichigo kehilangan kekuatannya, yang memaksa mereka berdua untuk berpisah dan, mungkin, tak akan pernah bertemu lagi sampai berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian, setelah Ichigo meninggal dunia dan akan mengalami sendiri rasanya dikonsou.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki." Tanpa disadari detak jantung Rukia berdegup lebih cepat. "Hadiahmu adalah, kau dibebastugaskan dari pekerjaanmu sebagai fukutaicho untuk hari ini dan diperbolehkan untuk mendatangi dunia nyata."

…

Rukia mengedipkan matanya sekali.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya dua kali.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali sambil berusaha untuk memproses apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh taichonya tadi. "… Apa saya tidak salah dengar?"

"Tidak," jawab Ukitake, "Bersenang-senanglah di dunia manusia, Kuchiki! Kau merindukan teman-temanmu di dunia nyata 'kan?"

Rukia tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka sakin kagetnya. Sikapnya saat itu sama sekali tidak mencerminkan seorang Kuchiki, tapi saat ini dia tak peduli. "T-Tapi kalau saya pergi, tugas-tugasnya—"

"—Aku yakin Kiyone dan Sentarou tidak keberatan untuk menggantikan posisimu hari ini," potong Ukitake. Mulut Rukia langsung menutup. "Aku sudah minta izin dengan sensei— maksudku soutaicho. Kau bisa pergi dengan senkaimon divisi kita Rukia." Ukitake langsung berdiri dari kursinya.

"A-Apa anda yakin, taicho?" kata Rukia setengah khawatir, "Tugas hari ini banyak sekali, kalau saya tidak membantu anda—"

"Tidak apa-apa Kuchiki!" Ukitake langsung mendorong Rukia ke pintu kantornya, "Lupakan semua tugasmu sebagai shinigami hari ini! Selamat bersenang-senang, Kuchiki!" Ukitake langsung menutup pintu kantornya begitu Rukia berada di luar ruangannya.

Rukia hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali, masih terlalu kaget dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Jadi… Aku dapat cuti sehari?" Rukia menghela napasnya sambil berjalan pergi, _Kurasa tak ada salahnya mendatangi dunia nyata sekali-sekali…_

~~##~~

Ukitake menghela napasnya setelah ia merasakan reiatsu Rukia menjauh dari kantornya. "Apa semuanya berjalan dengan baik, Ukitake?"

Ukitake langsung kaku di tempatnya berdiri. Dia langsung membalikkan badannya. Byakuya berdiri di depannya, kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. "Kau membuatku kaget, Kuchiki… Dari mana kau datang?" Ukitake mengelus dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdetak cepat.

Byakuya diam saja. Ia tak berkata sedikit pun. Tapi dari matanya sudah jelas ia menanyakan pertanyaan yang tadi ia tanyakan pada Ukitake. "Ya, semuanya berjalan dengan baik. Agak susah sih membuat Kuchiki pergi." Byakuya hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan wajah datarnya.

Ukitake, yang kini sudah tidak jantungan lagi, menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja kau yang memperbolehkannya pergi ke dunia nyata?"

Byakuya mengangkat alis kanannya sedikit, sampai-sampai hampir tak terlihat. "Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan Ukitake." Byakuya berjalan melewati Ukitake ke pintu keluar kantor Ukitake.

Ukitake hanya bisa menghela napas. _Dasar Kuchiki itu…_

_Jadi sekarang, aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas menumpuk ini… dan memastikan sensei tidak mengetahui aku mengizinkan bawahanku pergi ke dunia nyata diam-diam…_

_Aku tahu beliau akan menolak kalau aku izin tapi… Harusnya aku izin saja tadi…_ Ukitake menghela napasnya lagi.

~~##~~

Rukia menghela napasnya. Dia berjalan di trotoar di pinggir jalan, masih dengan wujud shinigaminya. Rukia masih tak yakin apakah ia boleh mengunjungi teman-temannya, atau apakah ia sejak awal memang boleh berada di dunia manusia. Karena kebimbangan itulah maka ia tidak memakai gigainya, dan ia mengenakan gelang yang bisa membuat reiatsunya tidak terdeteksi; barang _prototype_ baru ciptaan Urahara.

Deretan toko berada di sebelah kanannya. Rukia memandang toko-toko itu. Tak seperti manusia lainnya, bayangannya tak terpantul sama sekali, yang membuatnya semakin menyadari kalau ia dan manusia itu berbeda. Sama sekali tidak sama.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan sebuah toko boneka. Dulu ia pernah singgah di toko itu sewaktu pulang sekolah bersama Ichigo. Waktu itu ia pernah memaksa Ichigo untuk membelikan Chappy edisi terbatas yang cuma ada di toko itu, walaupun Ichigo menolaknya mentah-mentah.

_Ichigo…_

Rukia tersentak, dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa, kalau ia sedang tidak memikirkan apapun, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Ichigo. Dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, ia pasti akan bernostalgia, mengingat-ingat sewaktu Ichigo masih menjadi shinigami untuk pertama kalinya. Ketika itu Rukia masih belum mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigaminya dan tinggal di kloset Ichigo dengan menggunakan gigai. Ichigo yang waktu itu berbeda sekali dengan Ichigo yang terakhir ia temui, dalam berbagai hal.

Jujur, memikirkan Ichigo membuatnya frustasi. Frustasi karena ia tahu ia bisa mendatangi Ichigo kapan saja, tetapi Ichigo tak akan bisa melihatnya. Lagipula, peraturan melarang shinigami mengalami kontak langsung dengan manusia **biasa**.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh.

Rukia langsung berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan cara memenuhinya dengan boneka-boneka di toko itu. Ada boneka anjing, boneka beruang, boneka kucing, dan yang paling ia suka, boneka… "He?" _Boneka Chappy edisi terbatas yang dulu dipajang disini sudah tidak ada…_ Rukia menatap sedih tempat boneka yang kini kosong itu. _Tidak heran… Boneka itu pasti akan terbeli cepat atau lambat…_ Setelah melihat boneka-boneka itu lagi, Rukia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

~~##~~

Rukia akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak mengunjungi siapapun. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di Karakura hanya dengan berjalan kaki, menikmati suasana kota yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi itu. Kini langit sudah menjadi hitam, dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama menghiasi langit. Suasana kota sudah tidak sesibuk tadi. Lebih tepatnya, suasana kota sangat sepi, berkebalikan dengan tadi siang. _Mungkin karena udara yang dingin…_ Rukia tak pernah memiliki masalah dengan udara dingin, makanya ia baru menyadari kalau udaranya sudah sangat dingin. Mungkin karena zanpakutounya, Sode No Shirayuki, adalah zanpakutou dengan tipe es, makanya ia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan suhu dingin.

Yang membuat Rukia bingung adalah… _Sejak kapan aku sampai di depan rumah Ichigo?_ Dari tadi ia hanya pergi ke sembarang arah, hanya mengikuti intuisinya. _Mungkin karena aku terbiasa berjalan pulang bersama Ichigo dari sekolahnya, makanya tanpa sadar aku berjalan ke sini… _Rukia tersenyum pahit.

Rukia diam di tempat. Akal sehatnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu sekarang juga untuk menghindari masalah yang tidak diinginkan. Hatinya memintanya untuk melihat pria berambut orange yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Dua-duanya merupakan pilihan yang sangat berat.

_Hm… Tidak ada salahnya menengok sedikit… 'kan?_ Pikir Rukia dalam hati, setelah ia melalui perdebatan panjang antara akal sehat dan hatinya. _Tidak akan ada yang tahu…_ Rukia mengumpulkan keberaniannya, dan akhirnya melompat menuju jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka berdua terpisah, Kuchiki Rukia menginjakkan kakinya di kamar Kurosaki Ichigo. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat jendela kamar Ichigo yang terbuka lebar. _Bakamono… Apa dia tak khawatir kalau ada maling?_ Rukia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat tidur Ichigo, yang ternyata kosong. _Ichigo…?_

Sesuatu berwarna orange menangkap perhatian Rukia, dan Rukia langsung memukul jidatnya sendiri. Ichigo tidak tidur di atas tempat tidurnya, melainkan di atas meja belajarnya. Sambil menghela napas (yang entah sudah berapa kali ia lakukan) Rukia berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang tertidur.

Sebuah kotak kado menyita perhatiannya. Kado itu terbungkus rapi dengan kertas kado berwarna violet dan pita lebar berwarna perak, yang entah kenapa membuatnya teringat pada zanpakutounya._ Hadiah ini…_ Rukia langsung mencari-cari nama orang yang ditujukan. Ia agak kaget karena yang tertulis adalah namanya. _Ichigo membelikan kado ulang tahun untukku…?_ pikirnya sambil menatap si rambut orange yang akan menjadi tujuh belas tahun beberapa bulan lagi.

Ichigo tertidur dengan pulas di tempatnya. Kerutan di dahinya hampir tidak ada, membuat wajahnya tampak sangat polos. _Kalau saja ia lebih sering menunjukkan wajahnya yang seperti itu pada orang-orang…_ pikir Rukia sambil tertawa kecil. _Tapi kalau Ichigo benar-benar melakukan itu, maka dunia ini pasti sudah kiamat…_

Pandangannya kembali pada kado yang kini ia ketahui adalah untuknya. Sekarang ia sedang dalam perdebatan batin antara untuk membuka kadonya atau membiarkannya. _Tapi kalau kubiarkan, uangnya akan terbuang sia-sia…_ pikir Rukia sambil menelusuri tiap sudut kado itu dengan jari-jarinya. Rukia menatap Ichigo sekali lagi, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka kado itu.

Dengan pelan dan hati-hati Rukia membuka kado itu supaya kotaknya tidak rusak. Pita peraknya ia tarik dengan hati-hati, dan kertas kadonya ia buka pelan-pelan supaya tidak sobek. Dan apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu membuatnya terkejut.

Sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih berada di dalam kotak itu. Itu bukan boneka kelinci sembarangan. Itu adalah boneka Chappy si kelinci edisi terbatas yang ia pikir sudah dibeli orang lain di toko yang ia lewati tadi! Boneka Chappy yang mempunyai mata dari manik-manik berwarna hitam kebiruan, yang karena pantulan sinar rembulan, menjadi berwarna violet, dan mengenakan baju lolita imut berwarna violet. Kedua tangan boneka itu memeluk sebuah boneka merah berbentuk hati yang cukup besar bertuliskan '_I HEART YOU'._

Rukia langsung memandang Ichigo dengan matanya yang kini terbuka lebar. Ia tak menyangka Ichigo masih ingat dengan boneka ini. _Ichigo…_

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup dari jendela kamar Ichigo. Rukia melihat jendela itu sebentar, lalu Ichigo, lalu menghela napasnya (untuk yang kesekian kalinya). _Ia bisa-bisa masuk angin kalau seperti ini…_ "Mikan no baka…" ujarnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

Rukia meletakkan boneka Chappynya, yang langsung menjadi _instant-favorite_nya, kembali ke dalam kotaknya dan mengambil selimut dari atas tempat tidur Ichigo. Dengan senyum yang lembut Rukia menyelimuti Ichigo dengan selimut itu, membuat Ichigo merasa sedikit hangat.

Di saat itulah ia melihat secarik kertas di dekat tangan Ichigo.

Rukia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas tulisan di kertas itu karena kegelapan, tapi yang jelas namanya tertulis di kertas itu. Ia mengambil kertas itu pelan-pelan supaya Ichigo tidak terbangun. Apa yang tertulis di kertas itu membuatnya kaget. "I-Ini…?"

.

.

.

**Selamat ulang tahun midget  
><strong>**Aku merindukanmu**

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa air mata Rukia jatuh dari kedua mata violetnya. Mengetahui kalau Ichigo sama rindunya dengan ia merindukan Ichigo entah kenapa membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Matanya kembali tertuju pada Ichigo yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Bibirnya yang datar merubah menjadi senyuman. Senyuman kebahagiaan yang asli, setelah lama ia tak tersenyum seperti itu. _Ichigo… Kau…_

Rukia mengambil pulpen yang ada di atas meja itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di atas kertas itu. Ia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja, di posisinya semula, dan tersenyum sendiri melihat apa yang ia tulis di kertas itu.

Pandangannya kembali kepada Ichigo. Ichigo tampak tertidur dengan sangat lelap, seperti bayi. Membayangkan Ichigo dengan bayi adalah hal yang sangat aneh, dan Rukia tertawa kecil karena tanpa ia sadari ia membayangkan Ichigo bermain bersama bayi. _Sangat tidak cocok, tapi entah kenapa kurasa ia akan menjadi ayah yang baik…_ Wajah Rukia langsung memerah begitu pikiran itu terbesit di benaknya. _A-Apa yang kau pikirkan Rukia? Rukia no baka!_

Rukia memandang Ichigo dari tempatnya berdiri. Semuanya terlihat dengan jelas bagi Rukia. Rambut orangenya yang bertiup lembut oleh angin yang masih bertiup pelan, bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka, tangannya yang berkapalan, kulitnya yang sedikit terbakar matahari… Semua itu membuat Rukia merindukan Ichigo. Sangat.

Mereka berdua sangat dekat, tapi entah kenapa terasa sangat jauh.

Rukia mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Ichigo, "Terima kasih atas hadiahnya, Ichigo," bisiknya pelan. Wajahnya tak bergerak menjauh setelah ia mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Bibirnya sedikit demi sedikit bergerak menuju pipinya. Wajah Rukia agak memerah begitu ia mengetahui betapa dekat bibirnya dengan pipinya. Sekali gerak saja, maka ia akan dengan sukses mencium pipi Ichigo.

Rukia menutup kedua matanya. Ingin rasanya ia lupakan semua. _Kalau saja aku adalah manusia biasa… Aku pasti…_

_Aku…_

Rukia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ichigo sebelum ia sempat mencium pipi Ichigo. Jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, seakan-akan jantungnya dapat meledak kapan saja. Warna merah menghiasi wajahnya. _Ichigo tak akan menyukainya kalau aku menciumnya diam-diam… _pikirnya sambil tersenyum pahit. _Yang tadi itu hampir saja…_

Rukia mengambil kado yang Ichigo berikan padanya, dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar Ichigo. Tangan kanannya memegang jendela Ichigo, berniat untuk menutup jendela itu supaya Ichigo tidak kedinginan. Matanya kembali lagi kepada Ichigo.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih… Ichigo…"

~~##~~

Besoknya…

"Bagaimana dengan jalan-jalanmu di dunia nyata, Kuchiki?" tanya Ukitake pada Rukia yang mulai mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya di meja kerjanya, yang letaknya satu ruangan dengan ruangan kerja Ukitake. Sebuah boneka kelinci yang memeluk boneka hati berwarna merah menghiasi meja kerja Rukia.

Ukitake bersyukur Yamamoto-soutaicho tak mengetahui kepergian Rukia ke dunia nyata. Kalau saja ia tahu, bisa-bisa dirinya kena marah karena tidak minta izin. Dan, setelah masalah itu selesai tanpa hambatan, ia menjadi penasaran dengan apa yang Rukia lakukan selama masa cutinya itu.

"Baik, terima kasih Ukitake-taicho," kata Rukia. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari biasanya. "Kota itu tak banyak berubah sejak terakhir kali saya mengunjunginya."

"Begitukah?" Rukia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan teman-temanmu? Mereka pasti senang kau datang mengunjungi mereka! Apalagi Kurosaki-san!"

Rukia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya, "S-Sebenarnya… saya tidak mengunjungi mereka… Ha… haha…" Rukia tertawa setengah ragu.

Senyum Ukitake langsung melorot. "K-Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi mereka?"

"S-Saya pikir shinigami dilarang melakukan kontak fisik terhadap manusia…" ucap Rukia yang agak kaget dengan pertanyaan taichonya. Dari semua yang taichonya dapat tanyakan, ITU yang ia tanyakan?

Ukitake menghela napasnya. "Kalian Kuchiki benar-benar taat pada peraturan ya?" kata Ukitake sambil tersenyum mengerti. Ukitake sendiri juga taat pada peraturan, tapi kalau ia berada di posisi Rukia…

Rukia tersenyum menanggapi kata-kata Ukitake, "Karena kalau bukan kami yang menaati peraturan, siapa lagi?" Mata Rukia menatap boneka kelinci yang ada di atas mejanya, "Lagipula… saya rasa tidak adil jika saya datang. Ichigo tidak akan dapat melihat saya…"

"Kau bisa memakai gigai."

"Saya tahu, tapi…"

Ukitake hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia tahu Rukia sebenarnya tidak ingin mengunjungi Ichigo karena Rukia takut ia merusak kehidupan normal Ichigo. Lagipula, dengan datangnya Rukia menemui mereka, akan semakin terasa kalau Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan kekuatannya sebagai shinigami. Hal itu bukan hanya menyakitkan bagi Ichigo, tapi juga bagi Rukia sendiri.

Di saat itulah Ukitake menyadari kalau boneka kelinci yang ada di atas meja Rukia belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. "Boneka baru, Kuchiki?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk boneka Chappy pemberian Ichigo.

Rukia meletakkan penanya begitu ia melihat boneka Chappy pemberian Ichigo. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memeluk boneka itu. "Iya. Ini hadiah dari Ichigo…"

"Oh? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak mengunjunggi teman-temanmu?" senyum Ukitake sedikit melebar begitu ia melihat wajah Rukia yang langsung memerah.

"S-Saya benar-benar tidak mengunjungi mereka… K-Kebetulan saya melewati rumah Ichigo, d-dan jendelanya terbuka, j-jadi…"

Ukitake tertawa melihat Rukia yang berbicara terbata-bata dengan wajah memerah. Hal ini merupakan hal yang sangat langka terjadi pada Rukia. Kutekankan, SANGAT JARANG. "Apa dia tahu kau mengunjunginya?"

"Saya rasa tidak…" ucap Rukia pelan, "Dia sedang tidur ketika saya datang."

Ukitake mengangguk mengerti, "Paling tidak, kau sudah mengunjunginya…" Ukitake berjalan menuju meja kerjanya, bersiap mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya yang menumpuk. Senyumnya sedari tadi tidak juga lepas. "Baiklah, sudah siap untuk bekerja lagi, Kuchiki?"

Rukia meletakkan boneka kelincinya di atas meja kerjanya, lalu mengambil pena yang tadi ia letakkan. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah Rukia, "Siap!"

_Terima kasih, Ichigo… karena kau tidak melupakanku…_

~~##~~

"Uurgh…" Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari itu hari Minggu, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir ia bangun agak siang. _Punggungku sakit… Ini bisa jadi pelajaran untukku supaya tidak tidur di atas meja seperti ini…_ Ichigo menegakkan punggungnya untuk perenggangan, dan…

BRUK

"Hm?" Ichigo memutar badannya untuk melihat apa yang jatuh di belakangnya. "Selimut? Sejak kapan aku memakai selimut?" Pandangannya lalu pindah ke jendela kamarnya yang kini sudah tertutup, "Kalo ga salah tadi malam aku membuka jendela kamarku…" _Apa oyaji yang melakukannya…? _Ichigo kembali memutar badannya untuk meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas meja belajarnya.

Di saat itulah ia langsung menyadari kalau kado yang ia beli untuk Rukia telah menghilang dari atas mejanya.

Ichigo spontan langsung berdiri. "Kadonya…!" Ia memeriksa setiap sudut kamarnya; di bawah tempat tidur, di bawah meja, di balik lemari, di dalam kloset, di belakang TV… Tapi ia tak menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Ichigo mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras-keras dan kembali duduk di atas kursinya dengan lesu. Ia menghela napas sambil mengambil kertas yang ia gunakan untuk menulis tadi malam.

Dua kalimat yang tertulis di bawah dua kalimat tulisannya membuat mata Ichigo terbuka lebar.

"Ini…!" Ichigo membaca kedua kalimat itu berulang-ulang. _Tulisan tangan ini… Tak salah lagi, ini tulisannya…_ Senyum Ichigo langsung muncul di wajahnya. Senyum yang benar-benar asli sejak ia kehilangan kekuatannya.

Ichigo meletakkan kertas itu di atas mejanya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, dengan senyum masih menghiasi wajahnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku seraya ia berjalan menuruni tangga.

Ayah dan kedua adiknya sudah berada di meja makan ketika ia sampai di bawah. Yuzu yang masih memasak sarapan pagi mereka adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya, "Selamat pagi Onii-chan!"

"Met pagi, Yuzu," ucap Ichigo sambil duduk di meja makan, menunggu Yuzu selesai membuat sarapan pagi untuk mereka. Mendengar suara Ichigo yang entah kenapa terdengar… tidak ke-Ichigo-an membuat suasana langsung hening. Yuzu langsung membalikkan badannya untuk menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan yang aneh. "Ada yang aneh denganku?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Memang ada yang aneh," jawab Karin sambil memandang kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Sejak kapan Ichi-nii jadi periang seperti itu?"

"A-Apanya yang periang?" ucap Ichigo sambil memberikan _deathglare_nya pada Karin. Kerutan di dahinya langsung bertambah.

"Yah… Kau 'kan selalu emo dan _gloomy _sejak Rukia-nee pergi," ucap Karin sambil mengangkat bahunya, "Seperti ada aura yang berteriak 'Dekati dan Kubunuh Kau!' di sekitar Ichi-nii."

Ichigo tertegun mendengar kata-kata adiknya. "Aku beneran seperti itu?" Karin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"HAHAHA!" Isshin tertawa dari tempatnya, "Baguslah anakku! Kau jadi tidak akan merusak suanasa pagi yang indah dan cerah ini seperti sebelum-sebelumnya! Di hari-hari sebelumnya kau seperti kehilangan jiwa. Benar-benar merusak suasana!"

"Diam kau," ucap Ichigo dingin tanpa melihat ayahnya sama sekali. Kadang-kadang ia bingung kenapa ia dilahirkan dengan ayah yang amat begitu lebaynya seperti Isshin. _Tapi… gini-gini dia itu shinigami hebat… _Ichigo _sweatdrop_ membayangkan ayahnya yang aneh dan ge je yang saat ini di depannya, dengan ayahnya yang _cool_ dan gagah sewaktu melawan Aizen di _Winter War_. Kalau saja Ichigo tidak melihatnya langsung, Ichigo pasti tidak akan pernah percaya.

"Jadi… apa yang membuat onii-chan sangat senang pagi ini?" tanya Yuzu sambil meletakkan sarapan pagi mereka di atas meja.

Ichigo tersenyum sedikit. Wajah Rukia yang tersenyum lebar sambil memeluk boneka hadiahnya langsung muncul di kepala Ichigo. "Bukan apa-apa." Senyumnya sedikit melebar ketika ia mengingat apa yang ditulis Rukia di atas kertas di atas mejanya itu.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih strawberry  
><strong>**Aku juga merindukanmu**

.

.

.

~~##**##~~

* * *

><p>Akhirnya jadi juga...<p>

Kayaknya _pace_ ceritanya kecepatan ya... (-_-" )

Sebetulnya Hana-chan ga ada niat sama sekali untuk bikin fanfic ulang tahun Rukia-chan, tapi malam sebelum ultah Rukia-chan tiba-tiba idenya muncul... dan perasaan bersalah karena ga bikin fanfic ultahnya langsung ikutan muncul, _so... here it is!_

BTW, aku ada pertanyaan nih. Bedanya _angst _dengan _tragedy _itu apa sih?

_Ok, thanks for reading!_

Hanabira1514


End file.
